Extended Spawners
Extended spawners are your way to build the perfect and most ideal spawner possible. Keep in mind, though, they are pricey! They consist of 8 tiers (coal, iron, lapis, gold, diamond, emerald, nether star, dragon egg). Each tier adding more upgrade slots. Slots are used to install upgrades. Upgrades change the behaviour of the spawner, there are plenty to choose from, you can make your spawner controllable by redstone or make it work even if you're not nearby and much more! Use: *You can't craft or create an extended spawner, you must find a vanilla spawner first. *Extended Spawners also can't be picked up. Breaking them will destroy them completely dropping only the upgrades. There's a way around that. If you use the SIlky upgrade you'll get the spawner and its upgrades back! *Shift + Right-Click a spawner to see it's description. You'll receive a message with all the important data. *Upon finding a vanilla spawner you'll need a Tier 0 upgrade. That's the coal one. Right-click it on the spawner and it will turn into a extended spawner (the rendering is a bit different). The tier zero upgrade doesn't have any slots, so you'll need the Tier 1 (iron) upgrade in order to actually start tweaking your spawner. *To install an upgrade simply right click it on the spawner. *Tiers must be installed in order. So if you want a spawner tier 3 you MUST install tiers 0,1 and 2 previously! Upgrades: * Redstone Control: '''Allows you to turn off the spawner by applying a high redstone signal. * '''Autonomous: '''The spawner will work regardless of a player being present. * '''Ignore Spawn Rules: '''Some mobs can only spawn with certain conditions. Light levels, dimension and etc. This upgrade will force them to spawn regardless. * '''Silky: '''Allows the spawner to be picked up. Breaking it will drop the upgrades and the spawner. * '''Quantity: '''Can be installed more than once. Increases by 1 the amount of mobs that can spawned per cycle. The default is 4. * '''Range: Can be installed more than once. Increases the range that mobs can spawn in the X and Z axis by 2 (2x0x2). The default is 17x4x17 Tier Dragon Egg: If you manage to get yourself a dragon egg tier and install it you might notice that your spawner will stop working and the mob rendered inside will turn into a dragon egg spinning. That's because it requires a bit more work than the other tiers! The dragon egg spawner accepts more than just upgrades! *A dragon egg spawner can spawn up to 3 different mobs. To select which mobs it will spawn you can LEFT-CLICK a spawn egg on the spawner. Inserting more than 3 will force the last one to be inserted to be popped out (FIFO - First In First Out). *Now how do you get spawn eggs without going on creative mode? Head over to this page and have a look at what this item can do: Sceptre of Concealment *There is native support for the Twilight Forest and The Erebus spawn eggs! Any other mods may or may not work. *To see the spawn eggs currently in the spawner, shift+right-click it! Recipes: The basic component of pretty much every item is the Nether Core: Some of the items used the recipes below can be found here: Sceptre Cap Lava Cell Spawn Eggs Mob Heads Fire Tiers: Upgrades: Category:Blocks